SweeneyTodd  ForTheFirstTime
by commandercosmo
Summary: /Songfic , Sweenett. Sweeney feels something he hasn't exactly felt in fifteen years...


_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

Mrs. Nellie Lovett was sitting alone in a booth of her lonely pie shop. She's just finished a very busy day; she'd never been so grateful of Toby at the moment. "Hold on..." she thought. "Where is the little one?" She got up and looked in theliving room. Sure enough, there lie Toby, curled up on the couch with a bottle of gin in his hand. If Mrs. Lovett was correct, it was empty.

Not wanting to wake him, she went into the cupboard and found a nice, soft blanket for him. It was a very cold night. She took the bottle of gin out of his hand right before carefully laying the blanket over him. She smiled, looking down at little Toby. She wished she could've had her own children like this... she knew it would be the greatest thing in the world. Oh, and they would live by the sea! She closed her eyes and imagined the mist against her face, and the warm, strong arms of a special someone wound around her waist...

Toby snored, bringing her back to reality. She sighed, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She ran to her room, and without even bothering to take her dress off, she undid her corset and fell ontop of her bed and cried into her pillow. Apparently, the door made a loud noise as it slammed, because the rhythmic pacing from upstairs paused for a moment. It started right back up again, which made her sob even harder. The barber upstairs took no notice to her, didn't care if she was crying, didn't care if she was pouring her heart out to him...

_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

While this was happening, Mr. Sweeney Todd, the devilish (and handsome, if I do say so myself) barber was having troubbles of his own. Some sort of feeling was sprouting in him, in the pit of his stomach, something that he'd never felt before. Earlier that day, while Mrs. Lovett was downstairs in the bakery, he'd come downstairs and stolen a couple of bottles of gin, to take away the confusion.

Right now, he was just about to start drinking the gin straight from the bottle - he couldn't take it anymore. As he lifted the bottle to his lips, he spotted something... It was white, he could tell, but it wasn't the dreary, sad white that usually hung around his shop. Instead of wasting himself, he got up and crossed the room to it - he'd been pacing, and he hadn't known... a nasty habit, that -, put the bottle of gin down, and picked up the white object.

It was a flower. A white rose, to be exact. He simply stared at it and began pacing again, the lovely flower still in his hand. It reminded him of somebody... not Lucy, Lucy simply reminded him of Daisies. No, it would take a certain elegance to mimic the flawless beauty of the white rose.

_And we don't know how,how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

The two of them simply kept working as usual, but Mr. Todd had been being extra brutal to Mrs. Lovett. She would always come up to bring him lunch, or dinner, and he would simply slam her against the wall, as apposed to simply standing and looking out the big window. At first, she'd always started crying, as he held her by her neck, against the wall, until she had to strain against his hold and try to break free. But after a few weeks, she'd simply look at him, gaining a hard composure that would put him in some sort of trance... and that trance would always lead to him throwing her onto the floor, which would lead to her running out of the shop as fast as possible.

But even after that... after a month, Sweeney Todd just didn't bother to stare absently out the window, or abuse her. He'd simply take the food, mumble a 'thank you', sit down and start eating. At first, it shocked Nellie Lovett, but she got used to it. As for Mr. T, the feeling in his stomach was growing more pronounced, growing upwards to a place that had been cold for over fifteen years.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line (MAKESNOSENSE, IGNOREITLULS.)_

_And we don't know how we got into this mess, is it gods test?_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

Sweeney knew what it was, he was clever. And he couldn't simply ign ore it.. he'd tried abusing her, to make the feeling go away, to squash it. Bur when that hadn't worked, it had even started making him feel... sorry for her, for his... heart... to reach out to her.

He wanted help, but he knew that was improper. Men shouldn't ask for help... but he also knew that murdering people was improper. He chuckled a little bit at that, and he realized that it was something he hadn't done in a long time... it wasn't llike the crazy laughs that he'd been known for at the old prison. No, this sound sent shivers down his spine, for it was sort of rusty... he hadn't used his voice like that in ages.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

On an especially rainy night, Nellie realized that it was probably very cold up in the barber shop. "He might need something," she said aloud to herself. "He'd be too much of a wimp to come down here and get it, so I might aswell go up..." Before she ew it, her feet carried her out of the door of her parlor and up the stairs, toward the man she loved.

"Mista T?" she called tentavely, looking around for him. Suddenly, there was something cold around her neck. She didn't dare move, she knew it'd be one if his "friends". Right know, she kind of wanted to let some tears spill... but they wouldn't come.

"What d'you want?" a voice growled in her ear, low and seductive. Unintentionally, of course. "Why are you here?" As he said those worrds, he took his 'friend' away from her throat... only, she realized it wasn't his precious razor, but it had been his hand. Mrs. Lovett turned around and looked at the barber, concern filling her eyes.

"Well, I was gonna come in here and ask you if you were colr or needed anything, and I can see you need it now!" Her beloved barber's lips were blue... well, bluer than usual. He was almost shivering. She put her hand on his shoulder, still warm from the fire she'd been sitting in front of. Then he did shiver. She smiled, and let her hand slide down his arm to take his hand.

"Come on, love," she told him. "I'll get you some hot cocoa."

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

**(Sweeney POV)**

I sat down on the couch in front of the fire, shivering. I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and sat down again, alredy much warmer. I still wished the feeling in my chest would go away...

"Here you go, dear," said the warm voice that was always welcoming. Nellie Lovett set a cup of hot cocoa in front of him. It even had little marshmallows on top. He chuckled again, the second time since then... He put his hands around the hot cocoa, and sighed blissfully as it warmed his hands and a bit of his wrists.

Suddenly, he remembered Mrs. Lovett was standing in front of him, looking awkward. He motioned for her to sit beside her on the couch. She looked stunned, which made him grin a little bit.

"Why don't you sit with me?" I asked her, my voice a bit warmer than it usually was. What was I turning into...?

"S-sure..." She was practically shivering. I actually had to try to keep a straight face. She was so cute, like a kitten...

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I started sipping my warm drink. I almost sighed. It was so good, so warm down my throat. I could feel it warming my core.

After a few more minutes, and about a half a mug of hot cocoa later, I felt like asking something. I was the first one to break the silence, for once.

"Nellie?" I asked, my voice soft.

"...yes?" Her voice shook a little, probably surprised that I said her nfirst name instead of her last. And that my voice was so soft when I said it.

I thought of how I could phrase the question, to make it just right...

"I thought... I understood love." I started, wondering how... "But... there's something in my chest right now, something that wasn't there for the past... fifteen years." I gave a small smirk to my hot cocoa, that didn't have any marshmallows left. "Something's in there again, and I'd like you to tell me what it is..." I slowly put the hot cocoa down and then reached for her hand. She put her hand in mine, and I put it to my chest.

"That's... you don't know what that is?" she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with sadness. I shook my head, creasing my eyebrows together, a small frown onn my face. She smiled and laid her ear on my chest. I tensed a bit, but instantly relaxed Then she pulled away.

"Love, that's your heartbeat." She smiled at me, though I could tell she wanted to cry.

I smiled back, wondering what had just happened.

That night, I slept on the couch, right before kissing her hand and saying goodnight. She walked off to her bedroom, and I swore I heard her stumble once, which made me chuckle a little bit.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

**(Lovett's POV)**

The next morning, I woke up, hoping that none of it was a dream. It probably was, though... One way to find out, I guess.

I padded down the hall, having taken my socks and shoes off to go to bed.

There he was, sleeping on the couch, the white streek in his hair falling towards his face. I smiled, my cheeks reddening. Going back to my room, I wondered what this meant...

I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Yup. Those were love-struck eyes, alright. I decided to take my hair out of it's clips today, just let the curls hand loose. After I brushed my hair, I got dressed again in my favorite dress ; Black with red seaming, and a little bit of (Think of what you want here, it's your imagination. Mine seems to be disfunctional today.) at the top. I smiled into the mirror, seeing my brown eyes sparkle in a way they hadn't in... well, I guess, fifteen years. I sighed, taking one last look in the mirror, and went to open up shop for the day. I didn't bother waking Mr. Todd up, seeing as he would be closed today, anyway.

At some point that day, he must have gotten up and gone to his shop, because after I'd closed up and cleaned up, with help from Toby, of course, Mister Todd wasn't on the couch anymore. He had to eat sometime, I told myself, walking up the steps with his dinner tray. Just as I was walking back down the steps after setting it on his lap, where he was sitting on his barber chair, looking at the wall as usual, I slipped on one of the steps. I yelled a little bit, feeling very clumsy. (Here's your part, Liz, hehehe.) At once, I felt warm hands trying to pull me to my feet. As I was almost on my feet, though, I winced and couldn't stand. He leaned down, realizing that my ankle was broken, (I couldn't tell, I didn't hear a snap, probably because of my yell) but his forehead touched my head, just above my ear. It rested there, just for a moment, before leaving. I looked at him, having just felt something stirred in my chest where my heart was (duh) and saw something burning in his eyes. Then he whispered "Put your hands around my neck, so I can lift you." I did as I was told, and he lifted me up with ease. 'I never knew how strong he was,' I thought as he carried me to the couch. (I'm only thirteen, it can't be the bedroom. Sorry.)

"I'll get you some ice, and something to bind your ankle with," he said before leaving the room.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

**(Sweeney?)**

I knew I was going to have to tell her. Tonight. Or else I'd lose my... muchness, and wouldn't be able to get it out. I came back into the living room and put the icepack (YES, THEY HAD ICEPACKS BACK THEN. SHHH.) on her ankle. I told her to hold it, and she obliged as I knew she would. Then I carefully wrapped the bandaid (the stretchy cabric stuff, not the sticky ones) around her ankle and pinned it into place with a red clip.

"There," I said. "All better." I looked up into her eyes, and they were filled with tears.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked her, worried. She shook her head, smiling. Then I realized that my heart was beginning to go faster. I put my hand over my heart, and I must've had a curious look on my face, because Nellie said "It's called love, love. You feel it for someone, like Benjamin must've felt it for Lucy..." I looked at her, and she flinched away from me, as if I would hurt her for talking about my past. And I would have, before, but that was... that was the old me. I took her hand gently, and she looked at our intertwined fingers with awe.

Then we just began talking. Talking about anything. About things we liked to do. Places we've been. Flavours of icecream we liked. Funny things we remembered.

"You know what I haven't said in a while?" I asked her, looking down at our hands, still intertwined.

"What?" she asked, amused.

"I..." I gulped, wondering how to go on.

"Can.. can I go first?" she asked me in a whisper. I nodded, grateful that she was speaking up before I had to say...

She motioned for me to lay with her, but I hesitated. She smiled and nodded, motioning me again. I smiled at the pleading look in her eyes, and layed beside her, our chests touching.

She snuggled her face into my shoulder, and once again, I stiffened, which made her giggle. At the sound, I relaxed, and joined our hands again.

"I... I love you," she whispered into my shoulder.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

(Still Sweeney, luls.)

I pulled back to look at her eyes, which now looked a bit sad, seeing as I had pulled away so quickly. But I had to look at her in the eyes for this.  
>"I..." she gasped as I put my hands around her waist and put my forehead against hers. "I love you, too." I smiled, a full smile that reached my eyes. She smiled back at me, and it was the warmest smile I'd ever seen.<p>

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

(YES ITS STILL SWEENEY, I'm just getting bored of lyrics, mk?)

Slowly, hesitantly, I moved my head so that our lips were only centimeters from touching. Then I stopped. I could feel our hearts beating, both of them... perfectly in sync. I smiled a little bit and opened my eyes, for I had closed was looking at me with sparkling eyes that I loved so much. How could I have ever ignored these feelings...? I closed my eyes again, and leaned in those extra few centimeters. When our lips touched, my heart exploded. It was... even better than Lucy. I wasn't even thinking of Lucy, actually... only Nellie. She reached up and twisted her fingers in my hair, and my arms squeesed her waist once, lightly. We broke apart, and I looked into her eyes, smiling. She was smiling, too, but tears were falling from her eyes.

"I never thought..." she whispered, but she choked.

I smiled. "Me neither," I murmered.

_For the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Yeah, for the first time_

That night, they both slept on the couch together. I'm saying this because I have no idea how to end this. MAKE UP YOUR OWN ENDING AND TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, NOBODY!

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_


End file.
